


I Won't Forget You

by Skylin3



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Mentioned Ships - Arisato Minako/Agaraki Shinjiro, Positive Outlook, Sad and Happy, Twin AU, Yeah it hurt writing this tbh, it hurt good tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3
Summary: Yukari was moving out of the dorms and into her new apartment with Aigis. However, as she is about to leave Makoto's sister, Minako, tells her that she wants to visit his room one last time...Written for ShuYuka Week Day 6! Theme: Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Female Persona 3 Protagonist & Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari & Arisato Minako, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	I Won't Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I wrote this because I felt the theme fit well with this story. It's a bit sad if you got that from the tags or summary alone, but there is some fluff involved. Just not as direct as it could've if Makoto were well... you know... living. 
> 
> I promise there's a wholesome moment in here and ends with a positive outlook! I hope you enjoy it!

Today was the last day at the dorms. Yukari had been busy moving box after box of her belongings as movers arrived to transport them to her new apartment. She had found a place near the school and had invited Aigis to move in with her. They had a bit of history recently, but despite that, she and android were good friends now. She knew she was wrong to be hostile towards Aigis, but because of that, she now knew the truth behind Makoto's death. 

It wasn't the most comforting thing to witness, but seeing him fight so bravely against Nyx reassured her that he had done the right thing. It didn't change the fact that she still mourned him, but it did make it easier to finally accept that he was gone. After all, she had to do her best to stay strong for him because no matter how long they were apart for one day she would reunite with him. 

"Hey, Yukari?" A girl's voice called her. 

Yukari turned to meet the voice and saw Minako near the staircase, "Oh! Hey Minako! What are you doing here? I thought you left with Shinjiro-senpai earlier." 

"I… um… came back. I wanted to see my brother’s room one last time, but I thought you might want to come with me…” Minako looked down with a sad smile on her lips. “It’s okay if you can’t deal with it yet. I know we didn’t give you a fair chance when you wanted to revive him, and I just—”

“You don’t have to make excuses for me,” Yukari said, shaking her head. “It’s okay Minako, I wanted to see his room one last time before I left anyway.”

Minako looked at her with wide eyes, “A-are you sure? I really don’t want to rush you—”

“Minako!” Yukari raised her voice slightly. “I said it’s fine, I mean it. I really do want to see it one last time. He was my boyfriend, after all,” she said flashing the promise ring Makoto had given her.

Minako relented and nodded. She signaled to Yukari to follow her upstairs. They arrived on the second floor and went to the end of the hall, stopping right at Makoto’s door. Yukari froze for a moment. She hadn’t entered his room since his funeral, she wasn’t second-guessing her decision to visit his room, but guilt had come over her. When he had passed away she had distanced herself from everyone and did everything she could to avoid coming to the dorms until it was late at night. She wasn’t proud of that behavior, but she wanted to make up for it in any way that she could.

“Yukari? You okay?” Minako asked.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Sorry I just haven’t gone in there since he passed…” Yukari took a moment to relax and took in a deep breath. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

“Sure thing.”

Minako took the key to his room, inserted into the lock’s slot before twisting the nob and opening the door. To their surprise, the room was already filled with boxes, most of which were his belongings. The only thing left untouched was his bed, and a calendar he had marked all over on his wall. 

Curious she unhooked it as she took a seat on his bed and flipped through the dates. She spotted one date for when Makoto had first arrived at the dorms. He had scribbled something on the date, it read “I got a gun pointed at me by a cute girl.”

“Cute?!” Yukari said out loud, catching Minako’s attention.

“What is it Yukari?” Minako looked over Yukari’s shoulder and spotted the same circled date. 

She let out a snicker, causing Yukari to jump up out of sheer embarrassment. Minako couldn’t contain her laughter any longer and laughed even louder.

“Don’t look!” Yukari yelled, clutching the calendar tightly, trying to hide it from Minako.

“Oh come on, Yukari it’s funny!” she said waving her hand. “But I’ll be honest I didn’t think my brother was that much of a dork… I wish I had seen that side of him more when he was still around…” Minako’s voice fell quiet after that as she looked away.

Yukari couldn’t help but feel guilty that she had gotten to see that side of Makoto more. Sure she was his girlfriend, but she knew how much Minako had tried to get Makoto to open up more. She couldn’t take it seeing Minako mope like that. She looked at the calendar again, and then back to Minako again. 

“H-hey, Minako? Do you want to read through it?” Yukari asked nervously.

“Are you sure???” Minako said with a teasing smile. “There could be something embarrassing in there…”

“If there is, I’ll just have to make sure you don’t say a word…” she smiled at Minako, tightening her grip on the calendar.

“Threatening, I like it.”

“Ugh! You’re just like him sometimes…” Yukari moaned.

“I’m flattered!” Minako smiled widely.

“That wasn’t a compliment…” Yukari her finger on her forehead, letting out an annoyed sigh.

She looked at the calendar again, there wasn’t anything worth mentioning up until she reached July. This time two of the dates had been circled, July 20th and July 25th. On the 20th he had mentioned their night on the beach, something about comforting her and getting to hug her. Yukari blushed a bit as she remembered that night all too vividly. Then came the 25th in which he just wrote “we’re talking again, more than usual actually.”

“To think he kept with all these dates,” Yukari giggled softly. “I’ve been in this room so many times and I’m just now noticing this…” she felt a single tear form at the edge of her eye. 

She wiped it off her face. It some ways she regretted that she was only now seeing these blurbs of his, but another part of her was just glad to see it all the same. Even when things became too stressful, he still always made an effort to check on her before anyone else. She couldn’t say the same of her previous relationships from middle school. 

“He’s a total dork, but I would be lying if I didn’t think this was cute, Yukari,” Minako finally said. “I can’t say that I would be the same today if I had also lost Shinji that night.”

“Yeah…” Yukari replied, nodding her head once. “Say Minako, was he always the silent type?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Minako smiled warmly. “He wasn’t. When we were kids and our parents were still alive, Makoto was actually quite the explorer type. One time at a playground he climbed to the highest part of the steel dome and announced that was some sort of superhero who liked adventures,” Minako giggled for a moment before pausing abruptly. “But I guess that all changed when our parents died in that accident. And honestly, I don’t blame him. We were only six at the time…”

“Oh, I see… I’m sorry I guess I just wanted to lighten the mood a bit more. It’s still a bit to difficult being in here without him…” Yukari said.

Minako shook her head, “It’s okay. You did that by the way. I don’t think I would’ve ever said that story if it wasn’t for reading this calendar with you,” Minako admitted with a sheepish smile.  “Actually, I want to thank you.”

“For?” Yukari tilted her head.

“You helped bring back that part of him, even if he still chose to hide it, at least with you he was able to be himself again, haha.” 

“Minako…”

“Don’t give me that look. Come on let’s continue reading through this, I’m sure there’s more of my brother here.” 

Yukari nodded and skimmed through the dates yet again. More small moments in which Makoto mentioned the blossoming of their eventual relationship came up as she went through the months. September, however, was quite an interesting month as it was filled with teasing Minako for a change. Crimson eyed brunette, felt her face flush with embarrassment as she continued reading. 

“Geez… Did I really have it that bad for Shinji?” Minako dared to ask.

“Just a bit,” Yukari teased, forming a smirk across her lips. “Doesn’t feel as good huh,” she burst out laughing.

“Whatever…” Minako grumbled, puffing her cheeks into an ample pout. “Let’s just keep reading, we’re almost done I think, I hope.”

They flipped through more months again. Yukari feared to get closer and closer to March since she knew what day would probably be mentioned. She didn’t like imagining it, but a part of her wondered if Makoto knew the day of his death, if he was going to die then and there. But to her surprise when she read March 5th it wasn’t circled, instead, at the lower right-hand corner of the month it read “Go to the command room.”

Yukari and Minako looked at each other and nodded. Neither of them said a word as they made their way out of his room and up to the fourth floor where the command room was. They hadn’t been in the room since Itkutsuki’s betrayal. Yukari thought Mitsuru had the room under lockdown since they had investigated it for any more traces of tampered evidence that the older man had devoted himself to doing. Knowing Makoto he either snuck in by taking the keys or he somehow managed to convince Mitsuru. It was probably the latter since Mitsuru had always taken a liking to Makoto for his usually calm attitude. Regardless, she decided to enter the room.

Yukari and Minako looked around the room, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Yukari looked around the security management controls before she spotted one of the drawers having a note attached. It simply read “open.” She pulled the handle on the drawer and spotted two CD’s resting inside different color cases. The pink one was labeled “Yukari” while the other had been in a red case labeled “S.E.E.S.”

“What do you think these are? Messages?” Minako asked, looking over Yukari’s shoulder.

“I guess we won’t know until we watch them,” Yukari said before taking out the first CD with her name on it.

She inserted it into the data recorder, and at first, the footage was blocked by white noise as it was slowly clearing up. Makoto appeared in the middle of the screen as he was gently tapping on the camera he was using to record.

“Hello? Is this thing on? It says recording… Yeah, I think it’s working now!” Makoto took a seat in the middle of the screen as he closed his eyes before speaking up again. “Hey, Yukari, it’s been a while hasn’t it? By the time you watch this, I will probably not be around anymore. This might be cowardly of me to do, but I didn’t want to hurt you… It wasn’t my intention to make you sad or anything. I know death is a scary thing, and honestly, I wish I wasn’t dying, but if it means that you, my sister, and everyone else get to live, then I don’t think it’s that bad.” His laugh was awkward as he said that.

“I know…” Yukari whispered.

“Anyway, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for any grief that I caused you. You deserve more from me than just a stupid video recording. I just want you to know that I’m grateful for having met you. We got off to a rocky start, but I want you to know that I always have and will love you. I don’t think I realized it back then, but I guess the reason I was so insistent on listening to you, was because I had fallen for you early on. I don’t think I would’ve noticed, had you not smacked some sense into me. But for that, I’m grateful as well. I’m not all that great with words, but the promise ring I gave you has engraving under it. Can you read it?”

Yukari looked at her hand removed the ring from her finger. She looked it at saw the engraving “Together forever, no matter where we are.” Yukari put her hands to her mouth feeling tears escape her eyelids as quiet sobs left her mouth.

“I meant it by the way. No matter where you are, I’ll always be your side. I would’ve liked to spend my days and grow old with you, but this is how things are I suppose. I-I will be waiting for you…” Yukari noticed that he too had started to cry. “No matter how long it takes, I’ll be waiting until the day we’ve reunited again. I love you, Yukari Takeba, now and forever. Promise me you’ll be strong.”

“I promise!” Yukari whispered as she continued to sob.

“Before I go, there’s another video I recorded. Please watch it with everyone else there. I need to tell them something as well… Goodbye, Yukari.”

The video recording ended. Yukari was wiping away the last of her tears from her face. She took a moment to herself, remaining quiet while Minako took the CD out and put it back in its cover. 

“You gonna be okay?” Minako asked gently.

“Y-yeah I am,” Yukari answered with a smile. “I’m glad I got to see before we left. I’ll have to keep it somewhere safe.”

“I’m sure my brother would like that…” Minako said. 

Something was off about her voice, it was breaking with each word that she said. Yukari noticed and hugged the crimson eyed brunette. 

“It’s okay Minako, you can cry too. I think we both really need it,” Yukari said in a soft voice.

Minako felt her eyes water, and before she knew it she was crying into Yukari’s shoulder. Yukari rubbed her back, in a gentle motion as she let Minako finally drop her facade of a happy-go-lucky girl. 

“I know the message was for you, Yukari, but I didn’t think that seeing my brother again like that would ever happen…”

“I know what you mean. But it’s okay he’s going to be with us forever, in some form or another,” Yukari’s face was more resolved than ever. “Say, let’s go get the other’s, they deserve to see their message too.”

“Yeah.”

The two girls left the command room, and the dorms after a while. Despite their feelings about missing Makoto still being fresh on their minds, at least now they know he left something behind for them. Yukari had a final love letter from him, and Minako got to see his real self return to her. They figured that’s all they needed from him now and until their time came. But to Yukari, she still had her whole life ahead of her, and she was going to live it to the fullest until she could see Makoto again. After all, she promised him to be strong because she will never forget him - ever.


End file.
